


The Not So Make-believe Husband

by Estellestafford



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friend Allison, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 04:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12762939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estellestafford/pseuds/Estellestafford
Summary: Nobody at the company believes Derek is married, but he totally is.





	The Not So Make-believe Husband

**Author's Note:**

> I am open to anyone who wants to beta/edit this. I never posted on here, and I'm little out of practice with my writing. I hope you enjoy is, I did revised and ran spell check on this, but if anyone really wants to edit this, my email is: foxygirl04@hotmail.com, please put something about wanting to be a beta or an editor in the subject line. It may be awhile before I check it out. I been out of the fangirl loop forever, so anyone tell where the best place to chat, or connect with other fangirls please let me know.

Everyone noticed him when he walked down the hall of Silver Resistance Publishing. Derek Hale was tall with a muscular body that was not overly bulky, fitting complimentary into his tailored made suit. His eyes were hazel, today they appeared green, because of the pinstripe dress shirt he wore under his black suit. His black hair contrasted with his tan skin. It was no wonder people were always jumping in his path, flashing pretty eyes or blushing as they made sicken sweet overtures. He had the looks, a mysterious aura that seemed right out of a romance novel, which he was grateful he rarely had to edit it. So people continuously threw themselves at him.

But every time, somebody approached him, he always gave one of these three variants of the same answer:

“I’m sorry I’m married,” When he was feeling reasonable, which was rare. More often than not you got the, “How many times do I have to tell you?” He would shove his ring in their face with a slight growl in his voice, “I’m married.” And of course there was the final, “For fuck sake, I’m married would you leave me alone!?” When he was really pissed, and would roar at the poor pursuer.

Regardless, of his continue instistance or maybe because of it, many believed Derek Hale’s devotion to his husband was an illusion.

And as most women who have very little else to do during their work break or in Kate’s case who was always in a state of conniving planning. They gossiped. She currently held a cup of coffee as she gleefully declared, “I think Derek Hale isn’t married do you know why?” Kate was an overly confident woman who stayed in a constant state of sneering at those who dared opposed her, which was why many people would quickly grabbed their coffee, snack, and get out.

She gazed over to one of the few people brave enough to linger, by default was conversing with her. A slender tone brunette, she did not have Kate’s athletic build, but fit right as one of Kate’s friends, as she was a master of the art form of being two faced. Actually, Kate did not have any friends really, just followers and temporary allies to join her in her various schemes. This scheme in particular seemed obvious to those on the surface with her blunt attempts to flirt with Derek. There was no doubt she wanted him in her bed. What people did not know was it had nothing to do with how gorgeous Derek was, though Kate did lust after him, but she wanted to gather information for a rival company. She hoped to get a higher paying position and help run this company to the ground. Derek had access to many of the manuscripts that were for best sellers, as head of the editing department and if she gotten hold of some of them, she be able to secure a position by selling to the highest bidder. Jennifer just wanted Derek in her bed and his money, this made them of the same mold, but they were actually enemies.

Jennifer answered her question with a hopeful but devious smile, “He is too insisted. He could just politely wave a girl off, but always has to mention he is married, like nobody would believe him. And he insists he is married to a guy as if. I’ve seen him look at me.”

“And me,” Kate agreed.

Jennifer agreed with her coffee in hand. “And of course I caught him staring at Erica’s boobs.”

“Everybody looks at Erica’s boobs,” Malia said mundanely walking on their conversation with Erica in toe. Kate kept her arms crossed and rolled her eyes at the girl’s bluntness.

“Wasn’t talking to you.” Kate spoke in her usual disdain. The other woman dropped from her current state to a glare, her shoulders tensed, and she was about to put Kate into what was believed to be her place but unlike most people in the office the feisty blonde interrupted with combination of precision and poor timing.

“Yeah, because these beauties are beautiful.” Erica raised her chest proudly. She ignored Kate's vicious glare and pulled Malia back toward her, “My husband enjoys them very much.” She practically smashed them into her face.

“Please don’t talk about your sex life, okay and get those things out of my face…ugh,” Malia shoved at the bombshell’s side. The curly blond just chuckled and held up a manicured finger.

“Oh please, you’re just jealous you don’t have a set.”

“I’m just saying there is no way he is gay.” Jennifer tried to redirect the conversation, tired of hearing Erica’s voice.

“He’s bisexual,” Erica said if that were a fact. And Kate and Jennifer laughed. She shrugged at them and continued, “He has checked out Danny's ass from the ITT department.”

“I don’t know if Derek’s gay, but I’ve never met this mysterious husband.” Matt who was annoyingly observant and just as nosy put his two cents in as he poured the coffee.

“Why is that, everyone should be working but isn’t?” Lydia Martin, head of HR made her presences known.

“Come on, have you met the mysterious husband. You know everything around here, don’t you?” Kate threw her cup into the trash and waved around her hands. She was not bothered by the wave of power Lydia seemed to give off whenever she walked into a room.

“I know everything,” Lydia agreed and as Kate got that gleam in her eye, Lydia proceeded to snuff her light out, “as in to operate.” She enunciated each word with her hands on her hips, and purple right heel tapping against the floor, “I don’t care about a few employees’ personal business.”

“Yes, but Derek isn’t just any employee?” Jennifer noted.

“Let’s go M and M,” Erica said as she grabbed Maila’s arm.

“How many times do I have to tell you?” Malia growled, “I’m not candy.”

“Just a little arm candy is all,” Erica said with a big smile and her friend rolled her eyes but gave a tiny smile as they walked out the door.

Matt was nosy but he was also survivalist, and scurried out like a rat, leaving the three women alone, “Come on,” Kate encouraged, “tell us, does Derek really have a husband?”

“It’s none of your business, get back to work, now or I’ll start issuing pink slips.”

Kate rolled her eyes, but left with Jennifer and headed back to her desk. As little she was intimidated by Lydia, she did not give idle threats.

Lydia sighed and quickly turned on her heels, determined. She strolled down the hall to the door that had Hale written in black on it. She did not bother to knock, instead swinging it open, earning a glare from the notorious man who looked up from his book.

“We are having an office party, why don’t you bring your husband.” She demanded sweetly with a flip of her reddish blond locks.

Derek had been looking over some supernatural book about werewolves and had been pleasantly surprised by the fact it had been worthy of his time. “No,” He replied writing a couple notes on the tablet.

She would not be deterred, and he heard the slight worry in her voice, “Derek, I’m asking for your own benefit, bring him to the party Saturday.”

“I’m not bringing him, so those wretched witches can get a hold of him.” He aggressively waved his hand toward the outside of the door.

“So that’s what this is about,” She relaxed her body as she leaned against his desk. “You’re worry about how they’ll treat him, because they are jealous and vindictive. And what does he say?”

“I haven’t told him.” He replied and there was a tinge of guilt there. Most people would not notice, but Derek and she had been friends since high school, due to both their families’ wealth.

“Derek, I don’t know this guy,” and she really does not, she be among the disbelievers if she did not see the softness in his eyes from time to time when he spoke of his husband, “because you haven’t introduce us,” She was more than a little annoyed by that and it was laced within her voice, “but I know in any relationship making decisions for someone else never ends well.”

“Just go, I got to finish this book.” He did not want to have this conversation. Lydia knew this was as far as she was getting today and what else could she say.

“Fine, but you are only hurting yourself.” She said in a slight 'I know more than you tone', which was hardly different from the way she normally spoke.

Derek rolled his eyes and finished the book.

After several hours, Derek drove his Camaro at his normal pace, ten miles over the limit speed. He took a deep relieving sigh, happy to be home, but relief left him when he open the door to find Stiles held a white, silver edged paper.

Derek knew immediately what it was.

He did not say anything, just threw his jacket in the closet by the entrance. He began to strip down to his boxers, pulling out a Jackal T-shirt, and lounge pants in the middle of the transition. As he slipped his pants on, Stiles spoke, hesitantly but cheerfully.

“So it looks like I’m going to finally meet your co-workers,” Stiles waved the invitation in front of his face. Derek raised a brow, “This one is in town and I’m not working,” Derek had been lucky up to this point, that he was able to burn most of the invitations before Stiles found them and throw a white lie here and there, to seal the deal.

“It’s boring baby, you don’t want to bother with it, I promise," Derek begun another tactic and pulled the invitation from his hand. He leaned in, awaiting the sweetness of those lips when Stiles pushed at him.

“I know it could be, but maybe that’s exactly why I should go. I could keep you pretty entertained,” Stiles wighled his eyebrows. Derek’s heart sank a little, Stiles as ridiculous as he was, was also ridiculously sweet in his own way.

“Baby, I wouldn’t go if I didn’t have to. I much rather do other things then talk about that.” He tried again, grabbing at Stiles' shirt and unbuttoning it. He licked the v at the base of neck.

“Oh that sounds awesome, but really Derek,” His hands were on his shoulders. Derek huffed in annoyance, “I want to go, I want to meet the people you spend time with more than me.”

“Hardly, I don’t even know them Stiles.” He was getting frustrated.

“Well, great then you should definitely take me. Parties are funnier with somebody you know.” He insisted with a grin. And Derek hated him for it. It made him feel more guilt even though he knew he was doing the right thing, because he just wanted to protect him.

“You know what I’m done with this conversation.” Derek said firmly.

“Well I’m not, I want to know why you don’t want me to go to these things.” Stiles asked, he was now dropping the supportive act and dived right into confrontational.

“No, I’m done with this conversation.”

“That’s not fair.”

“Stop it, Stiles,” He growled.

“No,”

“Please,”

“No, I want to know,”

“Stop it,” He was firmer.

“I won’t, I love you so much you know. I just want to support you and you just keep putting this gate around your life and…

“Just shut fuck up, Stiles,” The guilt finally twisted fully into annoying angry. It was gone in a flash when he saw Stiles broken face.

“Oh baby, I’m sorry I just had stressful day and just want to spend time with you, not waste it on discussing some stupid party, neither of one us will really enjoy going to.” He grabbed his shoulders and gazed into those beautiful amber eyes that had won him over one day from behind a comic book counter when he been looking for a present for his nephew. He was grateful for his nephew’s love of comics every day after that, and had bought him ridiculously expensive, stuff including comic-con, because of course he took Stiles there for a date. Now he feared an irrational hate toward the comic world if Stiles did not forgive him. “I’m sorry, I love you. Can we just spend time together and drop this.”

“Okay,” Stiles agreed. Derek kissed him on the lips and Stiles had been hesitated at first but eventually they ended warm and sated in the sheets.

Derek had figured the matter closed. Stiles had not brought it up again, even as Saturday loomed closer.

But Derek had been wrong. He had no idea that Stiles had given up the fight because he was tired, so, so tired of everything and determined to confront it head on. Derek had no idea that Stiles had brought a suit of his own or that the other day he spent his day at Allison’s house, his best friend and discussed it in full detail. And now was preparing to go to the party, he had already goggled the address and copy the invitation in case.

* * *

Allison was on the bed helping him adjust his suit and tie. Her smile reassured him.

“Still weird that my best friend married my brother.” Stiles remarked.

“Scott is your other best friend, even though he is your brother. I’m like your sister even though I’m your best friend, now does that mess with your head?” She teased.

“Ugh, disturbing thoughts, trying to cancel them out.” He grabbed his forehead and she laughed and he sighed, “Not as weird as me marrying a GQ model who is actually a billionaire heir and Head Editor at a very powerful company. Oh God, how could I not know, of course he is ashamed of me. He…” Allison smacked him on the head.

“He is the lucky one, he is just some rich boy who got the most wonderful person to look right through him and really love him.” She held his hands.

“Oh man you are such a great liar, because we both know your the most wonderful person in the world.”

She laughed, “That may be true.”

“And Scott’s the most adorable.”

“Yes,” She agreed and then she dropped her hands to hug him. “You should remember that you’re friends’ with me for a reason.” She pulled away and stared at him, “And you need to remind Derek that he has a special person in his life and he needs to appreciate that.”

“He does, it is just…” He tried to defend.

“I get Derek buys you things, and he is so good to you, and compare to some guys I agree, but this not bringing you to see his friends for the last four years, that’s not appreciating you. I know Derek’s complicated because of his family and how that one girl tried to steal the fortunate and everything but, you been married for a long time. This has got to stop. I can’t stand to see you like this anymore.”

“You're right,” He agreed and she adjusted his tie one more time, before he left in his blue jeep.

Derek had come to the party dressed in one of his black tuxes. He was currently trying to swat a fly from his arm, but it was over five foot and seemed to possess claws as well.  
“Kate, would you please get off me?” He practically growled.

“Why?” She asked, “You don’t like me?” She batted her eyes.

“Maybe he doesn’t,” Jennifer said, as she tried to trade places with Kate.

“This is not how we behave at a company party,” Lydia said, “are clintel is here" 

“Fine, fine,” Kate rolled her eyes and looked up, “Oh who is that?” She said as she looked forward and Derek just got a vision of a sheep being slaughtered. 

Everyone looked at who she was talking about. And Derek saw the most beautiful sight before him, the only man he knew who could pull off a red suit with a black undershirt and make it look adorably sexy.

“That suit is…wow,” Jennifer said.

“Yeah,” Derek admitted but not in the way she was referring. Stiles loomed closer. There was not a thing he could do to stop what was coming next.

Lydia, blinked, blinked and blinked again, “What is Stiles doing here?”

Derek was temporarily caught off guard, “You know him?”

“I do, you do?” Lydia inquired, never slow on the uptake. Derek nodded.

Kate chuckled, “How earth do you know that freak?” She waved her glass as he came over.

“Hey babe,” He heard his husband call out, mischievously sweet. He stared in awe and anxiety, before he could say anything.

“Stiles, this is ridiculous!” Lydia scolded. “You're going to make me call the cops. I'm never going to go out with you. I don’t like you like that.”

Derek was surprised, and then it hit him, Lydia had been Stiles first crush while in college. Derek and Lydia had gone two separate schools after they graduated together. Stiles had talked about a girl he once thought hung the moon, but he told Derek that you are my whole universe. Still, he always been slightly jealous of that girl and now he knew who it was. Yeah, he could see why Stiles would have been all over that.

“I’m not…” Stiles began looking pleading at his husband.

“I can’t believe you know this weirdo, Lydia.” Kate asked. She stared at Stiles, as if he was the bacteria on dirt of her shoe. And took this opportunity to latch back onto Derek.

“Honey, are you lost?” Jennifer asked in fake kindness. “What are you sixteen, you look way below the drinking age.”

“And what’s with the ridiculous suit.” Kate scoffed.

“It’s my…” My husband’s favorite color was what he was going to say.

“Stiles you need go, I’m serious about security,” She was about to dial on her phone.

“It’s not…” He shook his head, and pulled out something out of his coat pocket, a thick leather black wallet with Big Bad Wolf etched in it, “You forgot this.” Stiles hand dropped the item into his hand and he could see the brokeness all over his face.

“I left it behind on purpose.” He knew that was the stupidest thing to say.

“Like me,” Stiles spoke hardly a whisper, Kate spoke over him but Derek heard.

“Oh, your nephew came to bring your wallet how sweet.” She cooed in a fake tone.

“Stiles isn’t Derek’s nephew, why would you?” Lydia saw the gleaming silver, carved with the star of protection. And suddenly it hit her, “You're Derek’s husband.”

“What! No, what did you do Derek hire this teenage to pretend to be your husband? Are you trying to make me jealous.” Kate stroke his arm, and refused to acknowledge the truth.

“I doubt he waste that effort on you.” Jennifer scoffed, and grabbed his other arm.

“I…” Stiles was broken. “Yeah, I…”

“Knew it,” Kate gripped him tighter before he could say anything. Stiles could not take this anymore. Lydia was even in shock, surprised that Stiles was married to Derek Hale. Upset, at how cruel her misunderstanding of the situation was.

Derek could see his world about to end, as Stiles stepped back and yanked his ring off his left finger.

“We been married for four years Derek are you ever going to stop being ashamed of me.” He held the ring out, but Derek refused to accept it. He was not ready to let his world crash, but he could not move either.

“Well this is a fascinating show,” Jennifer noted.

“It’s not,” Lydia began. “It’s a misunderstanding.” She tried to fix this, realizing now that Stiles was over her for years, probably when he started messaging her. He had wanted to be friends, they had been friends before his crush. She never gave him a chance because his crush on her had been completely consuming and terrifying and exactly something Derek had needed to shock him out of his numbness.

“I’m not…” Derek began staring at the ring.

“Yes you are, you haven’t taken me to one single work party, or introduce me to your coworkers, or friends, and you do have friends Derek besides mine don’t you?"

“I…” Derek tried. Kate and Jennifer were laughing.

“Stiles he,” Lydia tried again.

“I can’t do this anymore Derek, I can’t.” The ring hits the ground, and Derek felt like everything stopped, because that there was his world, just blowing up. 

“No,” his voice was broken, “Stiles don’t, please I…” But Stiles had already begun to run and he was frozen for far too long.

“Stiles don’t.” Derek does not hear Kate yelling in shock.

“For real,” and nor does he see the others' jaw drop.

He began to dash, even though he knew Stiles had always been a faster runner than him. Stiles had been a track star champion, but Derek had to try anyway, yelling, “All I want to do…”

Stiles was half way to his jeep when he bumped into a bombshell of a blond. “Oh hey, cutie.” Erica gleamed. “Who are you I never.."

“I got to go,” He pushed through.

“He is about as rude as Malia here,” She pointed to her friend, as she spoke to her tower of husband, Boyd.

Derek came by, “Which direction?”

“What’s going on?” Erica asked.

“I don’t have time.” He growled.

“Don’t talk to my wife like that,” Boyd said calmly but firmly, normally Derek would be a bit intimidated. He respected Boyd, he really did, but his everything was getting away from him. He just did not have time.

“Just show me where my husband went off to.” He begged and their eyes widened, surprised by the emotion he just expressed. And also that Derek’s husband was a real person.

“The guy in the red suit?” Malia asked, “He is too cute for you.”

“She’s right,” Erica agreed with a hand on her hip and a finger pointing behind her, “Good job, he went that way."

“Damn it,” He snarled and ran like a bat out of hell to what Stiles identified as the sex mobile, his Camaro. He hoped to catch Stiles at the loft, their home. Derek tried not to let the panic take over as he revved the engine, and took off, taking every corner more sharply than usual.

 

When he got to the door of his loft. His heart felt like a frog looking for its next rock to hop on. He pushed the door open. And he felt it, something painful crawled inside as he looked all around the house, increasing his speed with every step. It was like water boiling for a while, then finally someone pours some seering hot water on you. And all you can feel was pain.

Stiles was gone.

“Stiles,” He whispered as he dropped to his knees burying his head in hands.

* * *

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Noah had only been retired a couple years, but it felt like a routine now, he picked up carving, he liked the detail and precision it took. He carved a curve into it. He was designing an intricate ferris wheel for Scott’s daughter, Cassie, she was his only grandbaby, until Derek and Stiles decided to adopt.

That possibility seemed slimmer the moment his son stepped in the kitchen fiddling with his hands as he always does, looking down at them. He was taking too long to talk, Stiles always raved and babbled whether it was good or bad. This. This was a world ending scenerio. And it was confirmed as he took in the left finger that usually held the silver band with a pentagram on it. Protection, his son had explained, so they were always protected no matter how far apary they were. “Son…” His voice was cracking, “What’s wrong?” Stiles brought the ring less hand closer to his face and took a deep quivering breathe.

“Everything,”

“Oh son,” The sheriff just got as close as he could and hugged Stiles tight, as if he was squeezing the pain. Noah knew better than to say sorry or to try to fix this. When Stiles got like this, there was nothing to do but be there for when he was ready to talk.

His voice broke, “Why is he ashamed of me? I know I’m just a skinny scaristic kid who got lucky enough to land someone as amazing and sexy as Derek Hale. He can’t love me right, it’s not really his fault. It is me.”

“Stiles,” His voice was firm. He loosened up just enough to stare his son down.

“I know, you won’t tolerate bullshit from me.” He shrugged his shoulders in defeat.

“Stiles?” As if saying ‘and’

Stiles rolled his eyes and gave a tiny smile, “And language.”

“Okay, I was just about to cook up some burgers.” He began, he knew full well what was next. This was the best he could do.

“They better be soy,” And Stiles was off digging through his kitchen, throwing various items out, while he scolded him. “And this, and this, ice cream, frozen yogurt only dad, we talked about this, and more turkey, less beef.”

Stiles tired himself out a couple hours later. He had crashed on the couch, unable to make it to his room or maybe unwilling, because some of Derek’s stuff was in there, too.

At around 9pm, there was a loud but long pauses in between knocks. He knew exactly who it was before he even got to the door. When he opened it, he had a glare on his face. Derek...

Well he just looked sad. Sand bags under his eyes, hair all a mess, and of course some rumpled clothes, probably never taken off.

“What the hell did you do to my son?”

“I messed up.” Derek's voice broken. 

“No shit, you think you remember I was a cop for over thirty years?”

“NO,” Derek fidgeted with his hands, no doubt having picked up the habit from his son “No I didn’t forget, I just can’t care right now.” The sheriff stared him down. “I'll do anything,” and Derek had always been closed with his feelings. He never thought he ever see him like this. He was crying, “I’ll do anything to get him back. I losted him and I love him, so much.” Noah could not be mad with Derek in almost tears like that, not at least until he heard his side of the story. He stepped aside.

“Ah hell son, tell me what happened.”

Derek sat across from him at the kitchen table and with slow sureness, he told the sheriff everything, barely taking sips from the coffee that had been sat in front of him. He waited, staring at the long black line on the table, where Stiles was making very detailed plans for their wedding, and somehow the marker slipped in his excitement. He could not even smile at that, knowing he could lose moments like that, if he did not fix this.

“Well,” the sheriff took a swig of coffee, “You two, well damn you two are the most important and stressful thing in my life. It drives me nuts how much you two love each other, to the point you hurt each other for it. Derek, Stiles thinks your ashamed of him and you think he needs protection from the gossip, but both of you could have solved this if you explained yourself to each other. You dumb idiots.” Noah reached across the table, and smacked him upside the head. Then brought his hand back down to rub his head. “You can fix this, okay.”

“You think?” Derek gave him such a hopeful look, that the sheriff could see why Stiles sometimes said Derek was cute. He would have never imagined it before, with how big and built, and how emotionless he appeared, but he really was a sensitive soul.

“Stiles is on the couch, you two work this out, I’m going to bed.” Noah pulled himself up toward the stairs.

Derek walked over to where Stiles was, “Hey,” he whispered.

“Hey you came for me,” Stiles said with a sleepy smile, but it begun to fade quickly as he sat up, “Why are you here?”

Derek took a deep breathe, “To tell you I’m sorry and to explain myself.”

“There’s nothing to explain,” He crossed his arms over his chest and began to try to escape the situation. Derek grabbed him by the waist. And normally, that would be hot, okay it was still hot, but Stiles would use all the denial he could before he would admit that.

“Let me go.”

“No. Not until you hear what I have to say.” He pulled him down and Stiles huffed.

“Fine, asshole it better be good.” Derek digs his hand into his pocket and pulls at Stiles wedding band. He gently grabbed Stiles hand.

“I’m not ashamed of you,” He gave him a no argument stare. “I love you. And I’m sorry I put you through that.” He slipped the ring on, before Stiles could argue. “I was worried about what the others would do. I don’t want to ever see you hurt, baby.” He slowly rubbed his long fingers not wanting to push his luck.

“You mean those remarks, they were annoying but that’s not what hurt me, Derek, honey love.” He said the nicknames with an angry sarcasm, “It was you!” He growled, “You didn’t say anything to deny it or acknowledge that I was…that I was.” His voice started faded into painful whines, “I don’t care what people think,” He wiped away the tears. “I just want you to be proud to be my husband, all this time you never explained any of this. God damn it sourwolf, I knew you were freakishly guarded and broody when I married you, but really you could not tell me this, after all you have shared, about your family, your ex.”

“I know and I am proud of you as my husband. God, you have no idea, but you’re everything to me. And I also don’t like sharing, I like our time alone. I just didn’t know how to say any of this without coming off as a possessive overprotective asshole.”

Stiles laughed a bit, “That’s just who you are, Big Bad wolf and I love you for it.”

“And also, I was afraid I might lose you to somebody else.”

“What?!”

Derek sighed, “My friends are good people, better at this stuff then me.”

“Yeah no duh, I’m sure,” Stiles kissed him on the mouth. “But I love you no matter what, because none of them can master the eyebrow language. And that is ths most awesome thing in the world. Derek raised a brow and Stiles bursted out laughing.

“You know…uh, if you had talked about me at all they wouldn’t thought I was your boyfriend in Canada.” Derek raised a brow, “You never heard that excuse, you know people will lie and say that their boyfriend is from some obscure country, so nobody can deny or confirm but really…yawn… anyway you know me I'm so crazy I would have to be real.”

“I don’t know, you are pretty unbelievable to me.”

“Oh God that’s so cheesy.” Stiles yawned and laughed at the same time, slumping to Derek’s side.

“I mean it. I never thought... you’re completely perfect for me.” 

“Mm,” He gazed up, “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” He looked back down at him.

“God, I am so tired, can we go to bed now.”

Derek picked him up in his arms. “I’ll take you.” Stiles did not even bother with the whole speech how he was capable and he was not a damsel in distress, and how actually there were no damsels in distress, because go girl power. He just feel asleep in his arms.

Derek and Stiles both agreed that a couple sessions of therapy could not hurt. It worked out well. They still fight, and have miscommunication, but there are shorter bouts now. Derek introduced Stiles properly to Erica, Isaac, Malia and Boyd. He regretted immediately ever introducing Erica to Stiles, mostly because he knew they could bring the world to end. And had talk about in private therapy how maybe he was a little jealous of how quickly they connected, but Stiles made it very point blank clear, he would miss Derek’s dick too much. And when he introduced Stiles to his family, he made Stiles promise that hr would have a very nice castle and possibly fallout shelter, for when he and his uncle no doubt took over the world. And had to make his mom promise him to send him peanut butter chocolate balls, because Stiles actually proposed marriage to her, if she would make them every time he came there.

So everything was great and now Derek had come up with the perfect plan to make up everything to Stiles  
“Anyone know what this meeting is about?” Jennifer asked bored.

“I have no clue,” Malia supplied, “I know I’m not getting fired, so what did you two do?” She stared at Kate and Jennifer with a gleam. They actually looked slightly nervous.

Kate waved her off with a tinge of an anxious laugh, “We don’t know if anyone’s getting fired.”

“Should somebody be?” Lydia asked as she strolled into the room.

There are exchanges around the room and then a lot of “No’s."

“So why are we here, boss?” Erica asked.

“I don’t know,” She said honestly, “I didn’t call this meeting, Derek did.”

Derek Hale walked into the room, “Thank you all, for coming.” He turned on the white board. And then Stiles walked in.

“Hey cutie,” Erica gleamed.

“Hey gorgeous.” Stiles waved at her.

“Stiles,” Lydia began but Derek held up a finger. He looked pointedly around the room.

“This is my meeting. I wanted to clear the air,” Derek stood in front of Stiles and wrapped his arms around Stiles and tilted his chin, so his lip met his, “This is my husband, Stiles Hale.”

“What…” Kate spat out. Malia laughed at her, Erica gleamed, and Lydia smirked. While Matt took pictures, because Kate’s face will not last forever that way. She turned to glare at him.

“And now,” Derek click the board on, “The second part of the show.” Stiles looked at it with surprise as a certain video pop up on the screen. He was grinning. Derek had a love and hate relationship with this video. Loved it because Stiles had married him, hated it because Derek had fell first into the cake because of Scott’s dog. And he had been so embarrassed, more so because he was turned on when Stiles had licked some of the cake off him and everybody laughed when he said, “mmm tasty, and the cake’s not bad either,” He was grinning and Derek could not help with even all the cream on his face to smile back. He smeared the cake right in Stiles face. They fought in the middle of it and even made out, not caring who had been there, even if his grandma who made the cake was no doubt pissed. He gotten an earful later, but it still had been the best day of his life.

“I can’t believe I missed that,” Erica stared at thr video with actually disappointment in her eyes.

“Cake does look good on you,” Malia pointed out.

“Well, there you have it undeniable proof that I am married.” There was mixture of clapping, stares, and scoffs.

Kate stood up and stared in wide-eyed angry, “That’s got to be edited or something. You would never be with him, when you can be with me.”

She pointed at herself, but nobody responded. Outrage, she launched at Stiles. Derek stood in front him, but before she could reach either of them, Lydia had tripped her and yelled, “Security.”

After she was escorted out, not too nicely and the room quickly disperse afterwards. Matt took lots of pictures for evidence as he went out the door. It just left Lydia, Derek and Stiles.

“Stiles,” Lydia came up to him. “I’m so sorry, when you messaged me I thought…

“Yeah, silly me, I thought we could be friends. I didn’t know your ego was that big?” Stiles stated.

“I’m so sorry,” It was all she could think to say, “When did you meet?”

 

“Well about six years ago, Cora’s 20th birthday,”

“Oh?”

"Comic book store," Stiles filled in, Lydia briefly recalled Cora being bit of a comic book geek.

“So you moved on from me.” He nodded and grip Derek's hand tighter.

“And realize what real love is,” Stiles kissed Derek on the cheek.

Lydia asked, “How long, have you two actually been married?”

“Four years.”

“Uh,” She smacked Derek upside the head, “You and I have been friends for how long and you can’t do me the courtesy of inviting me to your wedding or introduce to your husband.”  
“Yeah, Stiles and I have been talking about that,” He looked over to his husband. Then he dropped to his knees.

“Want to get married again, baby?”

Stiles grinned, “You just don’t want Lydia to kill you.”

“Of course I do,” He deadpan, “I am looking forward to enjoying lots of sleep.”

* * *

  
Derek did not fall in the cake. Much too both groom’s horror though, instead Lydia had the most hilarious embarrassing stories on both of them and all it was true. Erica made sexual remarks. Scott gave an artful best bro speech, again, the same one actually. Allison gave the sweetest and original new best friend speech. His dad told them he wanted grand kids now. Stiles remarked you should always await a year after you been married to have kids. Derek laughed at that. Derek’s family had been there. Cora and Laura were bridesmaids with Allison. Derek’s mom caught the banquet, and winked at Allison’s dad. Stiles and Allison shared a look of understanding horror.

Derek and Stiles had lots of sex that night.

A year later Derek had another presentation, showing off his beautiful baby girl. The women cooed, Kate and Jennifer were not there. Stiles bought chocolate cigars for the men. Lydia stole one.

Everything was perfect.


End file.
